Shadow Origins
by racecarghost
Summary: Ever wonder how Shadow was created. Made by an evil mastermind, Shadow was created fro the soul purpose to conquer the world. Life for Shadow wasn't considered easy when young, even after she was taken away from her true love. Prequel to Death City.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm, cool day in the land of Equestria. Everypony was at peace today. Everypony, but one. This one pony happened to be none other than Professor Gerald. Professor Gerald was one of the smartest minds in Equestria, but was also a bit crazy and sometimes went over the edge. For the past few Years, he has tried to perfect a supernatural being. One that not only could take over the world, but also could be an immune and superior ruler. This was called The Ultimate Project. Professor Gerald had tried countless times to make the ultimate life form, but always ended up failing. His first try was a robotic pony who which did nothing and always stood in the corner, watching the Professors every move. His second attempt was a giant rock monster with the toughest armor known to pony, but it ended up collapsing over itself because of its tremendous weight. His third attempt was a giant mutated lizard that was perfect in all the right ways, but managed to escape his laboratory. The Professor was now on the verge of giving up, but that was till somepony came to see him. Somepony very important. It happened to be Devils Death, who was the real Devil's assistant. Coming to Professor Gerald, he made a deal with him. Devils Death would donate some of his own immortal blood in order for the Professor to make a final ultimate life form, in return for Devils Death to use this so called ultimate life form for when the time came. As always, the Professor jumped to conclusion and accepted the deal made by the two. As promised, Devils Death had given Professor Gerald a portion of his blood in which to make the true ultimate life form. Hours passed, soon days, even weeks. Professor Gerald was at work constantly, trying his hardest to perfect the ultimate life form, while Devils Death just stood back in the corner. Soon, the time came, December 31, 1999, where the Professor was almost done with his project. He had a lot of determination and courage built into his model. And , as nopony ever thought the faithful day would come, it happened.

"Done" Professor Gerald said as he got the attention of Devils Death.

"Let's have a look at him, shall we" Devils Death said

"Don't you mean let's have a look at HER?" Professor Gerald corrected. With that said, the professor pushed the button on the remote in his front hoof, causing the glass case in front of them to rise slowly. As the glass case rose, Devils Death could see the container contained some sort of green liquid inside it. But that was not the only thing inside the case. There was also the centerpiece in the case, which was none other than the professors creation, his fourth attempt at none other than the ultimate life form. What shocked Devils Death the most that what he expected to be some sort of masculine creature happened to be female, specifically a filly. While wires hang from all the corners of the container, leading all over the creatures body, connecting to her front and back hoofs, as well as one of the wires in leading into her mouth like an oxygen mask. The creature had the same qualities as every other pony. Its hide was bright yellow with its mane and tail the color of soft, luscious, silky-smooth pink. Another shocking aspect of the creature was that it already had its cutie mark, 3 pink butterflies engraved onto her flank. Her eyes were already closed, so her eye color was unmentioned for now. Its body began floating gently in the container filled with green liquid. After taking a good look at it and admiring his work, the professor turned his head to face Devils Death, who had his eyes fully open, looking at the creature,

"So, what do you think?" Professor Gerald asked, proud of his work. Devils Death was speechless for the next minute, eying the professors work before speaking up

"Shadow" was all he said before sticking a hoof up at the creature and turning to the professor.

"Yeah, so what about Shad...Oh!" The professor asked before realizing what he was pointing towards. "You want to name it Shadow?" All Devils Death did was nod as a response to the professors question.

"Well, it's settled then." Professor Gerald added. "I would like to introduce you to my new prototype of the ultimate life form, or as I like to call, the new and enhanced ultimate life form, Shadow." He said as he pointed towards Shadow.

All of a sudden, a loud explosion went off outside the building as stomping was soon followed by.

"Shit!" Professor Gerald cursed under his breath.

"W-whats going on?" Devils Death asked, a little worried on what was going on.

"They found us." Professor Gerald quickly replied.

"W-who?" Devils Doom questioned.

"The Equestrian troops." the professor responded. "Ever since I began working on the Ultimate Project, the Equestrian troops have been keeping a close eye on me. Now that they know I've finally not only made, but perfected the ultimate life form, they want to take it away from me. They fear something bad will happen to it and go rouge and destroy the entire country." Professor Gerald said all at once. "We can't let them find Shadow." With that, the professor pulled a lever towards the wall, causing the glass container shadow was in to open, spilling out all the green liquid onto the floor.

"Um, aren't you going to clean that." Devils Death said, looking at the green liquid poor to the floor.

"Theres no time, we have to get Shadow out of here before it's too late!" Professor Gerald shouted across the room. He then dove towards Shadow and tore all the plastic wiring tangling her. Holding her, the professor galloped towards the open window in the corner. The sound of hoofs stomping on the floor was slowly getting louder and louder.

"There coming!" Devils Doom yelled over the sound of hoofs stomping on the floor. Professor Gerald then put his front hoof to his mouth and blew into it, causing a whistle noise to come out of it. All of a sudden, a pelican dove towards the professor as it landed its feet on the railing of the window.

"What are you doing!" Devils Doom shouted. "Can't you see there coming!"

"It all matters in the end." The professor responded. "It all matters." With that, he reached for a large cloth in the corner of his eye. He then used it to wrap Shadow in the cloth, tight enough for her not to fall out, as well as her to be able to breathe. The professor then grabbed a pencil near him and began scribbling some data onto the sheet near him, the placed the sheet into the cloth along with Shadow. After everything was taken care of, professor Gerald kissed the forehead of Shadow before signaling for the pelican to fly off into the sunset. The pelican did what he was told, and flew out of the laboratory. As if on cue, the doors to the exit of the laboratory burst open as the pelican carrying Shadow left. Hundreds of troops flooded the room as they began pointing their weapons towards the professor. Devils Death, already being immortal and stuff, had vanished in thin air a while ago while the professor was trying to get Shadow to a safer place.

"Where is he?" one of the troops asked concernedly. "Tell us or we'll fire"

"SHE is far away from here and is moving even farther right as we speak." Professor Gerald replied. "And by the way, don't try looking for her. Equestria is one hell of a country."

**And that's the end to the first part of the story. At this rate, I am expecting 3-4 chapters to be in this story. It's not going to be that long of a story, more or less it's here just to give you an idea of what Shadow is like and how she was created. And, Shadow was one of my very first OC's. With that said, out of all the OC's I own, (I have around 6 of them) Shadow is the only one that I will not allow to be copied into any other persons story. She is specifically made for my stories only. But, I am more that happy to give you my other OC's if you ask later on. Also, thanks to Timefather64 for helping me start this story. I've read some of his fanfictions and I must say that they are quite interesting. Look him up if you ever get the chance to.a**


	2. Chapter 2

** I'm back with another update of Shadow Origins. I must say that having two stories to write is actually amusing. When you get bored of writing one story or don't have any ideas for it, you can always change stories and write for the other one. This chapter will finally feature the character Dust for the first time as well as Shadow too.**

The sun was at its highest point by now, providing light for the entire land of Equestria. Today was one of those very few perfect days where everypony was outside. Weather it was shopping or playing with friends and family, everypony took opportunity for this wonderful day. Everypony, including Shadow. The pelican carrying the sheet with young Shadow in it soared through the air, dodging clouds and other Pegasi passing by. Below were bunches of homes packed tightly together. Right now, the pelican was over the small little city known as Ponyville. An old, classical town flooded with modern day ponies. Earth ponies, Unicorns, and Pegasi were everywhere to be seen. Back to the task at hoof, the pelican had thought back specifically to what the professor had told him.

"Give her a loving caring family, one who will treat her well and strong." Professor Geralds voice rang through the pelicans ear. "Remember, she is an important part of life itself, and she deserves the best."

As the pelican flew through the air, he began looking around at the civilization below him. He remembered being told that you could tell a lot about a pony based on their appearance. As the pelican searched downward, he could not find anypony to fit the bill his professor made. Some were too timid and shy while others were too active and energetic. Some were even just plain the pelican was just on the verge on giving up, he found a small little cottage on the end of town, all alone by itself. The pelican began implying that somepony crazy or messed up lived there, but he decided to at least give it a try.

As the cottage began getting closer and closer to the pelican, he began to descend. Once he had reached the ground, the pelican had placed Shadow on the ground right in front of the doorsteps, and lightly rang the bell once before taking off. Moments later, after the pelican was gone, The owners of the cottage had received the call. As the couple opened the door, they found what was a white sheet tied up perfectly. The stallion of the family had decided to open it up, thinking it was an item or toy, but to his surprise, it wasn't. As he carefully used his mouth to untie the loose knotting of the sheet, the sheet suddenly began to unfold, revealing a small yellow mare, with the softest pink mane and tail ever. It even had its cutie mark already. The creature had its eyes fully closed and was sleeping all soft and soundly. All the couple at the door could do was awww at the beautiful sight. The mare of the family had decided to take the foal in as one of her own. As she reached to pick the creature up, she noticed that there was a note that came with her. The mare had picked up the note and was already reading it. It read

_"Wishing you the best luck in your future quest. Signed, Professor Gerald"_

"What?" The mare said aloud. She had no clue as to what the note had meant. Showing it to the stallion, he also carries the same expression onto his face. After what was a while of arguing and compromising, the two ponies came to a conclusion. They both decided to take the little foal in as one of their own. What cruel tyrants would they be if they were to leave the poor creature out in the harsh, brutal world. It was bad enough that she didn't have her real family with her anymore. Adopting her was the best the two could do. The mare of the couple slowly bent her head downward and gripped the tip of the cloth in her mouth, lifting the little foal within it. She soon began to lift it to chin level and carefully walked indoors, careful not to drop or damage her. The stallion soon closed the door and began to follow behind the mare. What was to become of Shadow?

**Seven years later**

It had been seven entire years since Shadow was taken in by her loving new family. Her own body was changing and she had become a little older and bigger. She was now qualified as a filly. While her parents were always constantly working during the day, and they didn't have the time or money to hire a foal-sitter, they had to trust their two children to take care of themselves and stay out of trouble, not to mention they had to look out for each other carefully. What may have been a boring experience for anypony else to stay in a home for the entire day all by yourself was an entire different story for Shadow. Shockingly, Shadow wasn't all by herself for the entire time, she actually had a friend to play with. A friend that would keep a close eye on her, and would take care of her, and would even do anything for her. His name was Dusk Desostice. Dusk was actually a child of the couple who had adopted Shadow. Also, the parents of the two had also taken the liberty to name Shadow Fluttershy, seeing that she already had her cutie mark and was timid from time to time.

At home, Dusk and Fluttershy had been playing what seemed to be a mixture of hide-and-go-seek tag. Dusk had been chasing Fluttershy around the roomy house, avoiding all the furniture that had acted like obstacles to him. Jump after jump he made as he crossed over sofas as well as tables. Fluttershy had been old enough at this point for her to be able to use her wings, but only for a slight amount. She wasn't 'considered the most athletic of the group.

While Fluttershy had the ability to fly, Dusk didn't. Gaining the ability to fly shares the same traits of puberty. Nopony knows when it will happen or where it will, they just know it will. Sadly, Fluttershy had already gained that ability when she was young, but only a small amount, leaving Dusk to be stranded onto the ground for who knows how long. But he didn't mind that at all. All he cared about was having fun with what could be considered her sister.

Right as Dusk neared the yellow filly, a loud knock was heard at the front of the door. The two had stopped where they were and had turned their heads to where the door of the house was. They just stood there with a puzzled look on their faces. Neither Dusk nor Fluttershy knew how to answer a door. Their parents had always been home when guests or somepony else had arrived, but not when they were working.

Another loud knock was heard as it startled the two pegasi. Fluttershy fell to the ground in fear as she began to hug Dusk tightly. Dusk tried to be brave and consistent and stand up for himself and Fluttershy. Letting go of Fluttershy and gently placing her down on the wooden floor, Dusk slowly began trotting towards the door, butterflies in his stomach.

Right as Dusk had confronted the door, a huge crack was heard, followed by the door being broken down completely. What used to be a nice little wooden door had now been shattered completely and had fallen to the floor in disgrace and agony. What had happened next had startled the two ponies for the rest of their lives.

Guards of all different shapes and sizes infiltrated the home as the door collapsed over itself. Even though they all had different appearances, they all had on golden armor on their chest as well as a helmet to protect their head. Dusk could even see handguns attached to the golden body armor, which scared him deeply.

As the guards galloped into the home, the first thing they looked for was any sort of life form whatsoever. They had been sent on a mission to not only find, but capture the hostile in the building. Unfortunately, they weren't given directions clear enough and ended up taking both Dusk and Fluttershy.

Fluttershy had been crouched behind a flipped table over at the side of the room. Searching around, one of the guards noticed Fluttershy behind the table and had called out to the rest of the group.

"Hey, guys!" He yelled. "I found something that you might like to see." His voice was not only rough but also raspy too.

The rest of the guards began trotting over to where the other guard had signaled for them to come to. Once there, they had noticed why he had called the rest of them over. Right behind the already destroyed door, Dusk could see that the rest of the guards found where Fluttershy had hid. His heart began beating twice as fast as he knew they were going to take her prisoner or something.

Leaping in front of the guards, Dusk had shown himself and blocked the guards from even laying a hoof on Fluttershy, or that's what he thought at least.

To his worries, the guards had not only grabbed Fluttershy by the hooves, but also Dusk too. They weren't informed on who they were looking for specifically, just where they were. As Dusk turned his head to Fluttershy, he mouthed the words 'don't worry'. With that, the guards began trotting out of the already obliterated house, carrying both Dusk and Fluttershy with them. The two had no clue what would happen to them, but all they could do for now was wait and find out.

**Finished with another chapter. Now before you say anything, I just want to start off by saying that I'm extremely sorry for outdating this story sooner. It's just that I got carried away with my other story, Death City, to have the time to work on this one. Right now, I'm planning to make this story around 5 chapters long if I haven't mentioned before. This isn't supposed to be a real story, rather just an overview of who Shadow is and how she became who she is to this day. I would now like the time to ask you all to review or I'll get a heard of buffalo and drive them straight into your home. With that, I wish you all a good morning! (It's morning from when I'm posting it)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with another update. Just got a little drunk on chips and soda the other day so pardon me if my writing gets weary. Now and then I get tired of just writing for my other story, Death City, so now and then I decide to swap stories and try to update this one now and then. Last time I recalled, we had only done two chapters, meaning this happens to be our third. Just to let you know (even if I mentioned this before) this is probably only going to be five chapters long at minimum. With that, we shall begin.**

"Ugg" Dusk moaned slowly as he opened his previously closed eyes. He began to rub the top of his head with his front hoof as his blurred vision slowly began to clear up. His entire body screamed a feeling of pain as each movement he made and took resulted in the muscles inside of him getting bent and twisted. Even though his eyes had been fully open, he had trouble seeing ahead in the distance beyond him as each object in particular had all been a deep shade of either red or grey, with a few exceptions. He did not know if this was an image of reality that he had been looking straight into rather if it had just been a twisted illusion that his dreadful eyes had been practically playing on him.

Getting up onto all four hooves, Dusk's vision had soon cleared as if on command to his previous reaction. Turning his head around so that he was looking at himself, he closely and carefully inspected his body for any sort of incision or marks of any kind. For some odd reason, he could feel the pain on the inside of the body, but there was nothing to look at when it came to the outside. It had been as if he had been experiencing pain in a mental fashion rather than one of a physical manner. This resulted in putting Dusk in what seemed to be a confused state, but turning his head back to his original forward position, Dusk let the fact of his inside pain slip his mind. He had bigger problems than just worrying over something that would mean nothing to him in the future.

It then had hit the black colt on where Fluttershy had been. He knew that being at least a month older than the filly, he had taken full responsibilities of looking over the delicate Pegasus even if it meant him taking the pain rather than her.

Rotating his head in towards a ninety degree angle, Dusk began frantically searching for the yellow filly in high hopes to find her. After a while of searching, Dusk found what seemed to be a speck of yellow that caught the tightest corner of his blurred-out eye. Locking on to what Dusk referred to as the yellow speck, Dusk could see what seemed to be Fluttershy herself. She had been spread out across the metallic floor tiles of the facility as her arms and legs had been underneath her. Her eyes had been closed shut as if she had been sleeping while her face resembled to one carrying no sort of emotion to it. Her face showed no emotion of any kind as a small wave of her soft, pink mane ran down one of her closed eyes.

All Dusk did at the moment was observe the beautiful gift of nature. Every now and then her back would rise slightly and then descend again to the height it had originally been in. This indicated to Dusk that she had been alive and been breathing. Even though Dusk tried, he couldn't seem to remove his eyes off the creature for even a mere second. It had been as if her eyes had been literally glued on to her and there was no solution to it.

Suddenly, there was a click sound that emanated through the area, startling Dusk himself. Looking up, his now-focused eyes soon targeted out what seemed to be a large pony covered in a layer of hardened gold chest plating armor. His coat had been a dull grey while his mane had been a pure black color, practically showing his lifelessness.

The sudden sound of the clink that came from nearly a few feet away not only startled Dusk but also awoke Fluttershy from her deep sleep. Hearing the sharp sound, Fluttershy's eyes shot open in the blink of an eye. Her surrounding soon came to her just as her eyes opened. Unlike Dusk, Fluttershy could adapt to any given setting no matter what time or place. It was one of her special attributes that made her what she was worth to this day.

It seemed as if a guard had infiltrated the area Dusk and Fluttershy had been in. Being just young ponies at the time, the guard had been more massive, and as a result, had been more powerful.

"Alright," The guard spoke up towards both ponies. "Which one of ya wants to be first?" It's rich yet thick Australian accent filled the area as the creature spoke. Both Fluttershy and Dusk backed away from the guard as he neared the two. In just a few moments, Dusk found himself right against the metal walls of the cell along with Fluttershy to the right of him. He knew that this had been his chance to show how protective he could get. With that, he dove into the area right in between Fluttershy and the guard as he stood on his hind legs, protecting the scares-to-death Fluttershy.

"W-wants to be first for what?" Dusk asked as he guarded Fluttershy from any sorts of harm whatsoever. He began tripping over his own words as fear consumed his entire body.

The guard let out a sigh before responding. "For yer treatment. Every prisoner aboard the Ark is subjected to take a special type of medicine to prevent the usage of wings or a hor- I mean for health benefits." The guard began scratching the back of his head with his hoof as he began to think of a lie to force his way out of the conversation. "You know, being in space and all can promote a lot of diseases for pony-kind. That's why we have to inject you with certain medicines and vaccines and all." With that, the guard pulled out what seemed to be an average-sized needle from one of the pockets in his golden armor. Looking closely, Dusk noticed that it had been filled with some sort of bubbling green liquid that he hadn't been able to identify, but by the looks of it, it had seemed painful.

"No." Had been Dusk's only response. "I won't let you touch me, and more importantly her." Dusk had gone onto his defensive side by now as he forced the guard to back away.

"Ha!" The guard laughed to himself. "Like I'm gonna take directions from a mere kid!" With that, the guard dove towards Dusk and pinned him down to the ground. AS Dusk tried to struggle, the guard brought the needle down to Dusks arm and pierced it in, letting half of the substance falling clean into the inside of Dusk. The mixture of both pain and defeat swept through Dusks body as the substance inside of him burned like hell. His insides felt as if they had been on fire and frozen!

As the guard took the needle out of Dusk with one swift motion, he looked inside of the needle to see it still had half of its portion still left inside it. Getting off of Dusk, the guard headed towards the small filly who had been shivering in the corner of the cell, curled up into a ball.

As Dusk lifted his head up off the ground, he could see that the guard had been slowly approaching Fluttershy. He tried his best to get up and stop the guard from even thinking about harming Fluttershy, but he had been too weak from the medicine in his body to even try. For some reason, it made all his muscled completely sore and numb while every move he made ached a tremendous amount. All Dusk could do was watch as he saw it all go down right in front of his eyes.

It had been easier for the guard to pin down Fluttershy as she didn't even try and struggle, nor did she have the strength to. Holding her up against the wall, the guard had used the same needle and pressed it into Fluttershy's arm. She produced a loud yelp as the needle went inside her.

From there, the guard pressed down on the end of the needle, allowing the substance contained inside the needle to flow into her insides. As Dusk thought the pain he felt before in his own body had been intense, this had been even worse.

Fluttershy let out an ear-piercing scream as the chemicals spun around inside her body. It had been a pain that she had never felt before as it literally ate away at her. She felt as if she were to just suddenly die from the pain inside her.

Once all the substance inside the needle had flown right out of the needle and left it empty, the guard took the needle out of Fluttershys arm and placed it back in to one of the pockets in his armor. Moving away from the filly, Fulttershy had also fallen to the floor face first as the guard trotted away. Just like Dusk, her entire body had become numb and sore too as he just lay there.

Just as the guard left the cell and closed the door behind him, Dusk spoke up.

"You sick bastard." Dusk mumbled to the guard with all the strength still left in him.

"Heh" The guard chuckled a little before locking the cell door. "It's just my job. Now, you sleep."

"What do you mean by that?" Dusk asked once more. As if on cue, Dusks eyesight began to blur out as his vision became less and less into focus. He could feel his eyelids getting heavier as he struggled to keep them open.

Looking over at Fluttershy, Dusk could see she had been doing no better. She too had fallen into a deep sleep as her eyes had been fully closed.

Just then, Dusk's eyes shut as he turned to sleep. In the distance, he could hear the sound of chuckling as the guard trotted away in the distance. Only one thought now rang into his mind as he slept:

I'll kill you.

**I know you now must be saying where have I been for the past few weeks, but let me say that I've been working A LOT more on my other fic, Death City. That story is almost at the 100,000 word mark, YAY! **

**So, I now need to tell you this:**

**. (it's a dot)**

**That is what I needed to say and that's what'll stay like that. So, until the next update, I persist you to review and subscribe to the story alerts and favorite this story until I come back from the dead once again to eat pony brains. (Yeah, feeling really drunk and tried right now.)**


End file.
